


Give Them What They Need

by daisydixon



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Decisions, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pairings, Risky Behaviour, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydixon/pseuds/daisydixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth uses sex to comfort the men around her. One-shot. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them What They Need

The first man Beth ever had sex with was Jimmy. 

A boy, really. Her father took him in when the world ended. 17 years old and scared witless. Beth called him her boyfriend, but she didn’t even know his last name.

He snuck into her bedroom in the middle of the night, rambling about time and death and love. She pushed him away but he held onto her wrist and said, “Let me have this. Please.” His voice cracked and Beth could see tears in his eyes that he failed to keep back. 

She couldn’t say no.

So in the darkened room she let him take what he needed. An awkward tangle of limbs on her floral bedspread. A stifled cry from a sharp pain. Quick thrusts and a squeaky mattress. It didn’t last long. Beth hated it all.

Jimmy dressed with his back turned. “Thank you,” he muttered. Then he was gone. 

 ***

The second man Beth ever had sex with was Shane Walsh.

He flirted with her daily. Smiled wide when she walked by. Stared at her chest, at her rear. Cat-called when there was no one else to hear. She knew he was dangerous. She didn’t care.

He watched her doing chores one day. Leaned up against a post as she fed the horses, watered them, cleaned out the stables. She turned around and saw him with a grin on his face and a hand down his pants. She looked uninterested as she dropped her gloves and walked towards the woods. “Lets go then.”

He had her on her hands and knees in the mud. Their jeans pulled down to their knees. Their grunts mixed in with the sounds of nature. Like two animals fucking. He was rough as she liked it. Liked letting him take what he wanted. She came with a long low groan.

Soon after he started fighting with Rick. Arguing about leadership. About what was good for the group. He opened the barn. That poor little girl.

Walkers swarmed the farm. He didn’t make it. She didn’t ask how he died.

*** 

The third man Beth ever had sex with was Merle Dixon.

She pitied him. Simple enough reason. She saw him struggle day after day. He drifted farther and farther apart from his brother. Not able to fit into the group the way he did. Not able to change from only thinking of himself to now thinking of others. You can’t survive alone.

She found him in the prison laundry room tearing apart pillows. Looking for drugs. Talking to himself. It wasn’t his first time behind bars. She watched him get more and more frantic. “Need a distraction?”

She sat on top of a washing machine while he fucked her. He took his time. Slow and steady. It wasn’t enough to get her off. A clocked on the wall ticked loudly as time drew on. By the time he finished she ached from the friction.

Afterwards he went back to his drug hunt. She went back to her chores. She didn’t see very much of him.

Daryl was devastated when he died.

 ***

The fourth man Beth ever had sex with was Rick Grimes.

He worked harder than anyone else. He worked longer than anyone else. Digging. Planting. Weeding. Feeding them all. Staying strong. Being someone the others could look up to.

Beth saw how tired he was. How sad he was. How alone he was. She knew he would never say it out loud. Never ask for help. But she knew he needed it. Desperately.

She snuck into his cell after dark. He was in bed but wasn’t asleep yet. He sat up when she pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. She wore a T-shirt and panties and nothing else. She straddled him. Pushed him back flat on the mattress. He resisted. “Shhh, this is for you.”

He looked her over and got hard almost instantly. She wondered if he ever thought of her like this before. She pulled her underwear to the side and sunk down on him. She watched his face closely. Gave him the speed he wanted. What he needed.

He came quietly. She sighed and climbed off the bed. He pulled her back down and pinned her beneath him. He put his mouth on her and licked her to climax. She cried out into a pillow when she came.

*** 

The last man Beth ever had sex with was Daryl Dixon.

They were drunk on moonshine. They had spent countless hectic days together. They had survived against all odds, again. “You’re gonna miss me so bad when I’m gone, Daryl Dixon.”

Beth crawled over and kissed him. He pulled away. She tried again. He pulled away. She rested her forehead against his. “Let me have this. Please.”

Daryl didn’t respond, but he didn’t pull away when Beth kissed him again. He let her take charge. She stripped off their clothes. She pulled him to lay above her. She stroked him until he was erect. He pushed inside of her while looking at the ground.

It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t even very good. Daryl moved methodically. Beth squirmed under him to get the right angle. She came eventually. He pulled out and got dressed, cock still hard. “Thank you,” she said. He shrugged and got another drink.

Not long after, she was gone.


End file.
